It was what she would have done for anyone
by meAlie
Summary: Jane lost his smile, his whole facade and only shock kept him from starting to cry. Lisbon did what she would have done for anyone. Jane swore he would rethink his ways and means, since he couldn't change hers.
1. Jane lost his smile

**It was what she would have done for anyone**

** written by Lie**

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine. Made no profit.

**A/N:** Have mercy, I'm not a native and probably made a lot of mistakes. (I'm searching for a nice beta *hint*)

**summary:** _Jane lost his smile, his whole facade and only shock kept him from starting to cry._

_Lisbon did what she would have done for anyone._

_Jane swore he would rethink his ways and means, since he couldn't change hers._

3 short parts, all written, I'll post the second and third in the next few days

_Jane lost his smile, his whole facade and only shock kept him from starting to cry. _Lisbon slumped back against him, her eyes wide, her left hand clutched to her abdomen, her right hand stopping the way to the gun strapped to her hip, falling down and hanging limp.

Jane thought about the trust fall he persuaded her to do after she told him she didn't trust him. His arms snapped up without him really taking notice of his own actions, grabbing her under her arms. Bending his knees he lowered them both to the ground.

"Arrest him for attacking a federal agent." It must have still been the shock that kept him from smiling the second she rasped out that line. Cho did just that, right after calling an ambulance. Jane was totally useless.

Everything blurred before him, curious, he thought, wasn't that the experience of those dying, the feeling of floating over your own body watching the activities unfolding? He looked at the blood covering his own hand as he pressed it to Lisbon's wound. Luckily he was watching himself from the outside, he couldn't fathom the thought of feeling her blood on his hands.

"Teresa Lisbon?" a frantic voice asked loudly at the nurses desk and Jane's gaze moved in the direction, slowly, automatically. The Nurse showed the man in their direction and Cho stood up, while Rigsby stopped his pacing staring at the newcomer.

"Matt Lisbon.", the man introduced himself his eyes sweeping from one to the other, unsure if he was addressing the right group of people. Cho introduced himself and explained. Jane's head sunk down again, slowly, automatically, his arms on his knees, his eyes appearing to be fixed on the floor, only he wasn't really seeing the floor.

"She stepped between you and her attacker?" Matt asked sitting down beside Jane in the uncomfortable plastic chairs of the waiting room. The lights in the windowless room had been dimmed to reflect the night outside. Jane rubbed his eyes, they hurt.

"My attacker." he corrected, "my fault", he added.

Matt gave him a mildly surprised look, studying him more closely, with eyes that reminded him of Lisbon. Jane hoped Matt would knock him down for what he had done, but even now he had a pretty good knowledge of how his counterpart would act. Now he was reading and anticipating, why hadn't he done that earlier?

Big green eyes, berating him for the minute misdeeds, but all understanding when it came to the big ones, the ones he regretted himself. No pity, just understanding, compassion. "She's gonna make it", Matt informed him. Trying to focus his attention on the most important thing. And _that _was important. She was out of danger. But then... He'd nearly gotten her killed! Jane sprung up abruptly, marching away.


	2. Lisbon did what she would have done

_Lisbon did what she would have done for anyone. _He thought it over and had to sanction that concept as truth. Leaning against the wall he continued to look at the two brothers of Lisbon. Matt obviously the older one, informing the younger one, Charlie, that Teresa Lisbon had chosen her job perfectly aware of the risks and that in was engraved into her personality to do exactly what she had done. Jane gulped, he had to tell himself that both of them, him and Lisbon, hadn't known just how much he had angered his opponent with his childish taunting, and both of them didn't know he had a knife ready to attack, and no, she didn't know the man was about to strike with that knife when she stepped between the two. It was somehow easier for him to breathe telling himself those facts, but then she knew the anger of the man was directed at her consultant and she deliberately stepped between them, because yes, even if she didn't know the details, she did suspect the man might strike out at him every moment. She did that sort of thing constantly, and breathing got harder as he thought of that fact, he didn't know if it was any comfort to him that Matt thought she would do it for anyone, didn't do it because she wanted to protect him in particular, but because she wanted to protect.

"That's the problem I'm talking about!" Charlie continued, his tone holding a bit of a whining quality, "She puts herself in harms way. She, she..."

Jane's heart went out to the guy. Exactly! However that sentence was supposed to end. It seemed to end in a look of utter despair.

The older Lisbon's mouth turned up in a half smirk, his eyes twinkling, "You won't try to tell her she should quit her job again when she wakes up, will you?" he asked amused, "because we'd have to mourn you, and I can't survive nearly losing one and really losing the other sibling in less than two days."

"You wouldn't survive it, huh?" Another Lisbon smirk and twinkling eyes, "That would make some drama!" The worried lines disappeared from Charlie's face and he slumped back into his chair with a silent heaving of his chest, somewhere between a sigh and a chuckle.

Jane pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against, unsure whether to move towards the brothers or to leave them alone and be useless and awake somewhere else.

"Patrick", Matt took the decision from him. He put his facade on, not his biggest smile, that wouldn't have been appropriate, but a little one, walking towards them.

"That's the guy she stepped in front of!" Matt introduced him. Jane kept his flinching internal and Charlie reacted with a smile as if that introduction was hilarious.

"Please tell me she at least knew you for five minutes and knew you belong to the good ones."

"Well...She's known me for a while and knows I don't belong to 'the good ones'", he quipped with an easy smile.

Charlie snorted, motioning him to sit down and Jane began to think Lisbon hadn't brought them up right, they where supposed to hate him.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews go to Ebony10, MentalistLover and especially to the Jaxter (couldn't have hoped for a better first review!)


	3. Jane swore he would rethink his ways

_Jane swore he would rethink his ways and means, since he couldn't change hers._

"Hey." Lisbon whispered, her head turned to the side, looking at him sleepily.

"Hey." He smiled his first genuine smile in what felt like forever.

She tried to take in her surroundings without moving her head.

"Hospital, Quarter past 4 am." He answered the unasked question.

She smiled at his mind reading, "What are you doing here?"

"You got stabbed."

"I know. I'm Ok. You said it's 4 am."

"Told Matt and Charlie I'd guard you while they get a decent coffee."

"Matt and Charlie? Guard me?"

He nodded, smiling, "You know, your brothers." He added, as if testing her memory.

"Yeah, remember them." She assured him deadpan, ending with a yawn.

"Something to drink?" He asked, springing into action.

She nodded, sipping on the straw he held to her lips, sinking back into the cushions.

"Promise me you won't do that again."

She reopened her eyes and squinted at him, "What?"

He cocked his head, answering her question with raised eyebrows, even at 4 am and under drugs she had to know what he was referring to.

She closed her eyes again, "It's my job, you know."

"No it's not."

"It's what I do." Eyes still closed, head turned towards him, burrowing into the cushions, half asleep again.

"_I_ won't do it again!", he resolved the matter, deadly serious, still wearing his smile, eyes fixed on her closed ones.

Lisbons deep chuckle seemed to fill the room and all the slow and automatic movement ceased, time reached it's normal tempo again, everything was back to normal.

"You will do it again Patrick. That's _your_ job!" Taking a deep breath, falling asleep, with a reassuring smile for him.

'Patrick'? curious.

A/N: Thank you very much for reviewing Habeous Corpus, jisbon-sessed and mavzus

depressing and unrelated A/N 2: Wanted to update yesterday but then I plunged into a deep crisis, because I missed a deadline (had written down 5 of 8 pages for that stupid paper, was drowning in literature and than I decided it was all bullshit and I wanted to go to sleep). now I'm pretty much convinced I should stop studying because I'm not meant for it and really, I'm incapable of formulating full sentences... what a strange day to write fanfiction *sigh*

A/N 3: reuploaded the chapters and worked in the corrections the wonderful Margarita Rosa provided. Thank you very much!


End file.
